Touchstones
by Muffinzelda
Summary: Laura eases Robbie's mind in the middle of the night with kind understanding and a midnight snack. Fluffy one-shot.


Disclaimer: This story is for fan purposes only. The characters are property of their respective owners (not me!) and are used here without permission.

* * *

It was a restless night for Robbie Lewis. He alternated between watching Laura Hobson slumber and clinging to her like there was no tomorrow. This time, as he shifted from holding her tightly to sitting up and staring at her intently, she rolled over and asked him what was wrong. "Bad dreams, Robbie?"

"No, pet. Just can't sleep."

"Is the sofa bed hurting your back?" They were visiting his daughter in Manchester, and the spare room had recently become a nursery for Lewis' newest grandchild. Therefore, Robbie and Laura were camped out in the living room.

"Me back's fine." Laura didn't believe him and started rubbing his lower back anyway. She was used to his brooding ways by this point in their relationship, but she worried a bit when he said ominously, "Laura, I love you and I want you by my side no matter what. I hope I never give you cause to doubt that."

"I love you too, Robbie." She gave him a puzzled look, nonetheless. "Is there something you want to talk about?" Robbie was always reluctant to share his feelings, and she fully expected him to tell her to go back to sleep.

He surprised her by saying, "let's put on the kettle."

* * *

Robbie poured the tea and Laura added ample amounts of milk and honey to both mugs. It was sweeter than they usually preferred, but she was sensitive to the need for a little extra comfort tonight. Steaming mugs in hand, Robbie and Laura sat down at the kitchen table. She raised her eyebrows, giving him the invitation to share what was bothering him.

"I'm nervous about tomorrow, love."

"What is there to be nervous about? As the baby's granddad, I don't think you have a particularly big role at the baptism; we just have to hold on to a certain squirming lad while his parents are busy with the baby."

"It's just that Lyn and Tim weren't married when they had their first, so it was a smaller affair. Same for their wedding; I should have given her a better party, but they were still new parents and didn't want a big do at the time. Anyway, they're settled now, established. Lyn wants the baptism of her second to be a big thing with the party after and all for the whole family- that includes you now."

Laura smiled as he gave her hand a squeeze before continuing. "It also includes Val's family. Her brothers and sister and all Lyn's cousins."

"And you're afraid it will be awkward to introduce your girlfriend to your late wife's family."

Robbie nodded. "We were good mates back in the day, me and her brothers especially. But it's been a few years now since I've seen them. I don't want to avoid them, but it'll be impossible not to think of her and we'll reminisce and I'm afraid that I'll say the wrong thing and hurt you." He let it all tumble out in a ramble that Laura couldn't help but find endearing.

"Here's what we're going to do, Robbie. You don't have to say anything in the way of introductions beyond names. We are simply going to hold hands and they will understand. Besides, Lyn has always encouraged our relationship, and I suspect that she has probably told her aunt and uncles that I'm coming. Everyone will be there because they want to see the baby anyway. So if the situation gets uncomfortable, just bring the focus back to your grandkids." Robbie nodded as Laura continued. "I know that this sounds odd, Robbie, but I enjoy hearing stories about Val when they come up. You're always so guarded on the subject, and it helps me to understand you a little better. I promise to be a good listener tomorrow- and not to be upset by any of the proceedings."

"Ta" was all he could say through the lump in his throat.

"All the same, I think I'll ask Lyn if I can borrow a scarf or something a little more matronly to accessorize my dress."

Now Robbie couldn't help but grin just the slightest bit; he nuzzled the back of his hand against her chest. (He was quite fond of her collection of v-neck dresses after all…)

"It'll be fine, Robbie." Laura went to the highest shelf of the cabinet where Lyn kept the sweets away from her son. She selected a tin and then proceeded to nudge a chocolate biscuit towards Robbie.

He suddenly felt like the luckiest man in the world. "I don't deserve you, Laura."

"Oh, I think you do, Robbie. And if you want to do something really decadent, you can even take a second biscuit back to bed with you. I think there are already graham cracker crumbs in the sofa. Lyn will never know."

"Heh. Would you share that biscuit with me, love?"

"Yes, Robbie."

Robbie Lewis counted his blessings: some intangible, some more so. As they walked back to the sofa bed, he had a chocolate biscuit in one hand and the feel of Laura's robe in the other.


End file.
